headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Shadows: 1143
"Episode 1143" is the untitled 1,143rd episode of the daytime Gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. The episode was directed by Henry Kaplan with a script written by Gordon Russell. It first aired on ABC on Wednesday, November 11th, 1970. This episode is part of the "1840 Flashback" storyline. Starring Notes & Trivia * Dark Shadows was created by Dan Curtis. Story developed by Art Wallace. Copyright 1970, Dan Curtis Productions, Inc.; All rights reserved. * "DS: 1143" and "DS 1143" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * The opening voiceover for this episode was provided by actress Lara Parker. * The closing screenshot is the Collinwood drawing room. * This episode was recorded on Tuesday, November 3rd, 1970. * This is the first appearance of Randall Drew, who is a lawyer. He is the brother of Samantha Drew and Roxanne Drew. * The funeral for Roxanne Drew is held in this episode. Allusions * References is made to Thorndike and Hanley in this episode, which is a law firm representing the Collins family. In the year 1897, there is a lawyer named Evan Hanley, who could possibly be a descendant of the man from Thorndike and Hanley. Given how family connections work in the Dark Shadows mythos, this is actually quite likely. * According to Randall Drew, a few weeks have passed since Roxanne Drew was first bitten by the vampire. This took place in episode 1114. * Reference is made to Carolyn Stoddard, Chris Jennings, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, and Timothy Eliot Stokes in this episode. These are all characters who exist in the year 1970. Julia Hoffman references them in her diary. * Reference is made to Reverend Stone in this episode, but the character does not make an appearance. Reverend Stone is scheduled to give the eulogy at Roxanne Drew's funeral. * References is made to Quentin Collins in this episode. * Reference is made to Joanna Mills in this episode. * References is made to New York in this episode. It is unclear if the allusion refers to the state or just the city. Randall Drew was away from Collinsport for several years practicing law. Home Video * This episode has been made available on disc one of the Dark Shadows DVD Collection 24, which was released by MPI Media Group on May 30th, 2006. * This episode is included on the Dark Shadows: The Complete Original Series DVD collection. The collection was released by MPI Home Video on July 10th, 2012. Bloopers * Gender bender: Jonathan Frid accidentally refers to Lamar Trask as a "she" when indicating that he had been engaged to Roxanne Drew. * Lara Parker speaks about the future timeline of 1971. At the time of production, the "modern era" of the Collins family was in 1970, though 1971 was just around the corner. Quotes * Narrator: The great house of Collinwood in the year 1840, and on this night, an atmosphere of tragedy pervades its halls. A young woman named Roxanne Drew has died. No one in the house is yet aware of the repercussions her death will bring. In the Old House on the Collins estate, Barnabas Collins sits in solitary grief. Only he and Julia know that before another night has passed, Roxanne will become one of the living dead. .... * Angelique: You mean I exist in 1970? See also External Links * * * ---- Category:Henry Kaplan Category:Gordon Russell Category:Lela Swift Category:Sy Tomashoff Category:Jonathan Frid Category:Grayson Hall Category:Virginia Vestoff Category:Lara Parker Category:Donna Wandrey Category:Gene Lindsey